


Every night

by KillerQueen86



Series: Once Upon A Time there was a Lost girl and a Pirate [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 07 Speculation, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen86/pseuds/KillerQueen86
Summary: Cap 1-Every NightUna storia che ho scritto di getto dopo le foto spoiler di Colin in divisa.Una sensazione di benessere lo pervase, il forte profumo di cannella invase i suoi sensi, si sentiva felice, davvero felice e non riusciva a capire dove si trovava, i contorni attorno a lui erano sfocati, ma si sentiva come non si era mai sentito prima, si sentiva finalmente a casa. Sentì una voce alle sue spalle e non capì, si voltò in cerca della fonte, ma non c'era nessuno.





	Every night

**Every night**

**KillerQueen86**

 

**Note dell’autore:** _Questa storia mi è venuta in mente vedendo le foto spoiler dal set dove vediamo la nuova identità di Killian, mano a mano che andavo avanti a scrivere mi veniva in mente che poteva essere anche il prologo di una long, ma non so se riuscirò mai a scriverla, devo prima finire quelle iniziate._

_Spero vi piaccia, aspetto le vostre recensioni._

_Killer_

**Beta:** _(Paziente con i miei numerosi errori) Paolettazza, Miaka per l’idea del titolo della raccolta_

 

**Disclaimer:** _OUAT e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà (altrimenti sarebbe stato un prodotto HBO), tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento_

 

_Per chi vuole su Facebook trovate la mia pagina:_ _KillerQueen86_ _e il mio blog con recensioni e altro_ _Attraverso lo Specchio-Blog_

 

Una sensazione di benessere lo pervase, il forte profumo di cannella invase i suoi sensi, si sentiva felice, davvero felice e non riusciva a dove si trovava, i contorni attorno a lui erano sfocati, ma si sentiva come non si era mai sentito prima, si sentiva finalmente a casa.  Sentì una voce alle sue spalle e non capì, si voltò in cerca della fonte, ma non c'era nessuno.

"Killian" ancora una volta la voce, una figura si presentò davanti a lui, strizzò gli occhi nella speranza di riconoscere chiunque gli si trovasse dinnanzi, ma niente, era tutto sfocato.

"Killian" ancora una volta chiamò con voce tremante come se stesse piangendo, sentì una fitta al cuore e il disperato bisogno di raggiungerla e abbracciarla.

All'improvviso la figura si avvicinò, non riusciva a distinguere ancora i dettagli del viso, ma il suo cuore saltò un battito come se riconoscesse la donna davanti a lui. Lunghi capelli biondi, un corpo glorioso e atletico, ma, sopratutto i suoi occhi, verdi, un verde intenso pieni di amore e determinazione, una strana aura magica sembrava circondarla. La vide allungare la mano verso di lui, vide un anello con un diamante e una fede nuziale.

Voleva parlare con lei, chiederle chi era e perché continuava ad apparire nei suoi sogni, ma sentiva la gola secca e non riusciva a dire una parola.

"Ti prego ... trovami" disse ancora con voce disperata.

"Trovaci ... mi manchi" continuò.

Si svegliò di soprasalto, ancora una volta lo stesso sogno, ancora una volta aveva sognato la stessa donna, erano mesi che faceva sempre lo stesso sogno, e ogni mattina i dettagli sembravano sfuggire dai suoi ricordi, ormai non ricordava più quando questa misteriosa donna aveva iniziato a tormentarlo.

Si passò la mano sul viso e si alzò dal letto, era ancora l'alba e aveva dormito solo poche ore, ma sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a dormire di più, passò accanto all'uniforme di polizia che la sera precedente  aveva ordinatamente piegato, una nuova giornata si profilava davanti a lui, l'ennesima giornata in solitaria, una parte di sé non vedeva già l'ora di tornare nel letto e riabbracciare quella sensazione di benessere, di rivedere quella donna misteriosa, voleva smettere di sentirsi così solo, così vuoto, voleva smettere di essere un Lost Boy.

 

Una fitta di terrore la pervase, era felice, davvero felice e ora sapeva che stava per concludersi tutto, i contorni attorno a lei erano così imprecisi, ma un dettaglio la faceva sentire davvero bene, al sicuro, un forte odore di salsedine e cuoio.

"Emma" sentì chiamarsi alle spalle, una voce profonda calda con un forte accento straniero. Si voltò una figura era lì davanti a lei, ma non riusciva a capire chi era e perché il suo corpo e sopratutto il cuore reagiva così tanto a lui, come se lo conoscesse da sempre. Voleva chiedergli chi era e perché la conosceva, ma non riusciva a parlare, era come bloccata.

"Emma" La figura davanti a lei si mosse verso lei, non riusciva ancora a vederlo con chiarezza, era alto dal fisico muscoloso e asciutto, incredibili capelli neri disordinati che sembravano urlare a lei di infilarci le dita, ma i suoi occhi, in quegli incredibili occhi azzurri poteva annegarsi volentieri, erano così pieni di amore e devozione, desiderava quasi di essere lei la destinataria di quei sentimenti.

"Ti troverò, Love, lo prometto" disse poi fissandola direttamente negli occhi.

"Niente e nessuno mi ha mai fermato, sarò presto accanto a voi" disse per poi scomparire.

Si svegliò di colpo, era da sola nel suo letto, nel suo loft a Boston, nessun uomo era in cerca di lei, nessuno era in attesa di lei, questa era la dura verità. Si voltò tra le lenzuola guardando l'orologio alla sua destra sul comodino, erano solo le cinque del mattino, era sicura che stesse albeggiando, voleva tornare a dormire, ma i suoi pensieri erano invasi dall'uomo misterioso che ormai ogni notte le faceva visita, e ogni volta doveva lottare contro la sensazione di speranza che albeggiava nel suo cuore. Era sola, Emma Swan è sempre stata sola, nessuno poteva amare una come lei, una Lost girl.

 

Era in ritardo a lavoro, lo detestava, in genere cercava sempre di arrivare per primo, ma quella mattina erano successe un sacco di cose, tra l'altro una ragazzina gli aveva versato del caffè addosso sulla divisa nuova, giusto per completare la mattinata ... ed erano solo le 9 del mattino.

Arrivato alla stazione, vedeva Henry aggirarsi piuttosto nervoso e non ne capiva il motivo, di solito era un ragazzo tranquillo e sempre allegro nonostante il suo passato, Il detective Robert borbottava di qualcosa, in realtà per qualche strano motivo loro non andavano proprio d'accordo.

“Sergente?” sentì qualcuno chiamare alle sue spalle, ci voleva ancora un’ora per l’ora di pranzo e aveva passato tutta la mattinata a sistemare scartoffie. Alzò la testa per vedere uno dei suoi colleghi in divisa.

“Un garante di cauzione ci ha portato uno dei ricercati” spiegò, sbuffò un po’ seccato, ma era un compito che spettava a lui, guardò l’orologio agognando il suo pranzo.

“D’accordo, ci penso io” disse alzandosi, si avvicinò all’entrata su una sedia c’era un uomo, con un vestito elegante, ammanettato e ridotto piuttosto male.

“Devi averlo fatto davvero incavolare per ridurti così” disse rivolto verso l’uomo seduto che lo guardò male con l’occhio buono che gli era rimasto.

“Avrei un po’ …” la donna in piedi davanti al tizio, si voltò verso di lui e rimase a bocca aperta, era sicuro di avere la stessa identica espressione incredulo. La donna davanti a lui era splendida, lunghi capelli biondi e un fisico atletico, ma a colpirlo maggiormente sono stati i suoi occhi verdi, profondi che trasmettevano tanta determinazione, ma li avrebbe riconosciuti dovunque, sapeva, non capiva come ma sapeva che la donna davanti a lei era la stessa che tormentava i suoi sogni ogni notte.

 

**Fine**


End file.
